


When Marinette had enough

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Identity Reveal, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: There was one person who always got under Marinette skin, Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette couldn’t for the likes of it figure out why. Chloe's constant bullying causes Marinette to snap.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette thought she was strong, she was ladybug for Pete’s sake! She kicked Akuma butt all the time with her partner Chat Noir.

But there was one person who always got under her skin, Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette couldn’t for the likes of it figure out why. So, she did the only rational thing she could do. She asked Chloe why she felt the need to put her down all…the …time. Her response? Well let’s just say Marinette left Chloe almost ready to be akumatized, herself.

“Girl, you just have to learn to Ignore that spoiled brat”

“Alya, she called me the most horrible words and none of her reasons made any sense”

“Mari, that’s why you have to ignore her, she likes to get under your skin because she knows she can”

“Alya, I just feel like she’s going to make me snap one day and I’m going to really regret it!”

“Would it help if I talk to her?”

“Alya don’t! that will just make it worse”

“You never know, I do have a way with words” Alya cracked her knuckles

“Are you trying to go to jail for attacking the _mayor’s_ daughter?”

“I wasn’t going to attack her… maybe just a slap or two”

“Good morning Adrikans” Chloe kissed his cheek before he could pull away

“Morning Chloe, can you please stop leaving lipstick on my face!”

“Well, I have to let everyone know you belong to me”

“Chloe, we’re just friends, remember?!”

“Just friends…for now anyway” She quickly kissed his cheek before he could protest and sat in her seat.

“Chloe!” Adrien growled

 

The next day, an akuma struck; it was a pretty nasty one too, again thanks to Chloe. She broke some girls promise bracelet on purpose, saying it was a cheap imitation of the real ones even when the girl said it was made by her best friend. The Akuma hurt Chat but not enough to do any damage and for that, Chloe should be grateful. The duo defeated the villain and everything returned to normal. Well as normal as could be facing another day in class with the witch. Seeing Adrien from afar was what calmed her nerves.

“Marinette… Stop staring at my Adrikans you little tramp!”

Well that jolted her out of her wonderful daydream with a groan of distaste

“Chloe, I’m not in the mood today… okay!” Marinette huffed

“I don’t care what kind of mood you’re in! My Adrikans don’t need your stupid eyes burning the back of his head, everyone knows you have a crush on him but he doesn’t like you!”

“I wasn’t …”

“Just save it peasant… you’re not worthy of my attention!”

Marinette’s face grew hot and she needed to leave, especially when Adrien turned to look at her with that look of shock and concern on his face. So, she did just that, she packed up her stuff and left the school.

“Great, Adrien doesn’t like me and I’ve only been away from the school for not even half an hour and another Akuma strikes; I bet this one is the work of Chloe too!”

An hour later, and a tired Cat and Bug defeats another Chloe created akuma.

“Someone is going to have to do something with that girl” Ladybug hissed

“I know, she has a way of getting on everyone’s nerves” Chat acknowledged

“the girl is insufferable, ladybug this, ladybug that! Telling people, we’re best friends… she doesn’t even know me and I’m sure she would hate my civilian side!” ladybug lamented

“Bug, I bet she would love the girl behind the mask; I would”

“Thanks Chat, But I guarantee your wrong about her liking me”

“Do you associate with her outside of the mask?”

“I guess you could say we have a love hate relationship”

 

The third day in school went as expected, well worse than expected…

Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were standing around talking outside and Chloe saw Marinette placing her hand on Adrien’s shoulder. A second later the four friends started laughing and Marinette had a blush on her face.

“Oh, heck no! the little tramp!” Chloe scowled “I’m going to make her regret touching my Adrien!”

Chloe hurried into the school when she saw the four heading in before the bell rung and waited by the door. Marinette was the last to walk in. ” Perfect!” Chloe thought

“Marinette, it looks like you dropped something at the bottom of the steps” Chloe said with a smirk

“I did? Thanks Chloe”

“Oh, you’re welcome”

When Marinette turned to go back down the stairs, Chloe pushed her and she tumbled down the steps and landed on her back.

When she looked up to the top of the steps, Chloe was gone and a minute later; the bell rung.

Marinette just laid there for a moment to try to calm herself. She couldn’t get angry and get akumatized. Chat wouldn’t be able to purify it.

“Marinette, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Tikki, I’ve dealt with worst”

“I have to say Marinette, Chloe is starting to bug me too”

 

“Miss Dupain- Cheng, you have a detention after school for being late to class again”

“Yes Ma’am” Marinette held her head down as she walked to her seat. She didn’t see the concerned eyes of Nino and Adrien. She only heard Chloe’s snickers

“Girl, what happened? You were right behind us”

“Chloe pushed me and I fell down the steps”

“Why didn’t you tell the teacher?”

“What would it matter? She’s the daughter of the mayor and besides, I can handle her all by myself’

“Well, you don’t seem to be doing well in that department”

 

“My lady, every night I see you, you look sadder than the day before”

“I’m fine Chat… it’s just school problems”

“Is there anything I could help you with?”

“No, I just need to handle this on my own, but thanks for asking”

 On cue, an akuma showed up just when the two-heroes decided to go home…

“Looks like it’s going to be a late one My lady”

“Chat, let’s make this quick and please be careful”

“Always, My lady”

 

One thing Ladybug had on her side was her anger. The pent-up anger that Chloe caused. So, when Chat got hurt protecting her, she demolished that akuma without prejudice. She was so angry, that she didn’t even talk to the poor Parisian that was akumatized. She made her way back over to Chat laying on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth and waited for the miraculous cure to sweep over him.

“Hold on Chat… they’re almost here” she assured him with tears in her eyes as she stroked his hair.

He stared at her with love in his eyes and the ladybugs swept over him, fixing all of the damage.

In school the next day, Marinette was quiet… too quiet, and so was Adrien. Marinette couldn’t sleep last night with thoughts of almost losing her partner. Adrien couldn’t sleep a wink after seeing the terrified and tear filled eyes of his partner last night. He never wanted to see her that way again.

“Girl, how about that news footage of the battle last night”

“News footage?”

“Yeah, apparently, the battle was caught on some security cameras and it showed Chat Noir getting hurt pretty bad’

“I- I didn’t see it”

“Pathetic if you ask me, that cat can’t do anything right… ladybug doesn’t need him!”

“No one asked you Chloe!”

“And no one asked you to speak, peasant!”

“Chloe, will you just give it a rest today?!”

“Adrikans, that peasant has no right to even speak my name, let alone interrupt me when I speak of my best friend ladybug and that stupid mangy cat!”

“He’s not stupid and he’s not mangy!” Marinette yelled

Of course, the whole class took interest in the shouting match

“You dare speak without permission?”

“Chloe, leave it alone, everyone has their opinions about Chat Noir and Ladybug”

“Adrien, please don’t tell me you like that worthless cat!”

“…”

“I thought so! see, I’m not the only one that thinks he’s worthless”

“Chloe, I never said that I thought he was worthless!”

“You have a lot of nerve talking bad about him after he protected you from all those akuma’s YOU created!” Marinette growled

“Oh puh-lease, those people were akumatized because they were weak minded and have no class!”

“Chloe, some of those people are my friends” Adrien cut in

“Which is why you need to cut ties with them and just hang with our class of people!”

Marinette could feel her sanity slipping away and she tried desperately to hold on.

“Ladybug should leave that mangy cat too, no doubt he’s from the lower class!”

“Now just one damn minute!”

“It’s true Adrikans, ladybug told me herself! She said she wished she had me as her partner instead of that pathetic feline! She tells me everything because we’re best friends”

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Marinette stormed up to Chloe’s face

“You’re just jealous because Ladybug is my best friend and not yours; you can have that stupid cat if you want since ladybug is going to fire him and make me her new partner!”

“I would never fire him!”

“Who cares what you would do, the decision is up to ladybug!”

Marinette narrowed her eyes and didn’t expect Chloe’s next move. Chloe slapped her in the face at the shock of the whole class.

“Oh, it’s like that now, eh”

“Yeah, what are you going to do miss nobody? My father’s the mayor!”

“I’ll tell you what I’m going to do… I’m going to take my yo-yo and tie you to the top of the Eiffel tower and leave you up there”

“That’s funny…. ha-ha, you don’t have a yo-yo!”

“Tikki, transform me!”

“No way!” the class roared in disbelief.  Alya’s mouth dropped open, Nino rubbed his eyes a few times and Adrien… he didn’t know if he was happy, happy and concerned or whether he should panic because she did just say she would string her to the top of the Eiffel tower.

“Ladybug? You can’t be Marinette!” Chloe cringed

“Someone has an appointment with the Eiffel tower!”  Ladybug grabbed Chloe by the front of her shirt and jumped out of the window with the class looking on.

“Guys, I’m going to need everyone to keep this a secret okay, it’s for your safety as well as ours!

“Don’t you mean Ladybugs?”

“No, I mean ours… Plagg claws out!”

“Ooh, dude… I did not see that coming!”

“Sorry guys, it looks like Ladybug needs my help!”

Adrien, well Chat Noir jumped out of the window and went after his soon to be girlfriend to prevent her from killing Chloe.

The whole class looked around at each other as the teacher walked in. Everyone took their seats and no one spoke while the teacher took the attendance.

So, it looks like Marinette, Adrien, and Chloe are missing… has anyone seen them?

“I believe they’re going to be late today; something about helping Chloe get to her _appointment_ ” Alya informed the teacher.

The whole class erupted into quiet giggles.

“Okay, let’s hope they make the appointment on time” and the teacher turned to the blackboard to begin the lesson.

The whole class started to giggle again.


	2. The appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe regrets what she did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the chapter everyone asked for.

Chloe had never been sorrier in her whole life. She cried for her daddy and begged and pleaded with Marinette to accept her apology as ladybug held onto her bounding and swinging across rooftops.

Ladybug ignored her and only thought about all the people that suffered at her self-righteous hands and the fact that her partner almost died because of her indignation.

Ladybug knew there would be a 100 percent probability that Chloe would be Akumatized because of what she was about to do and the fact that she knows her identity now would mean that soon, hawkmoth would know too. The thought of that made her even more angry. She would have to give up being a superhero now no doubt. She would lose Tikki and Chat Noir all in one day and it made her sob. But she pressed on, if this was the last thing she could do for herself and all those people Chloe hurt; then so be it! Because her only other option was to kill her and ladybug was no killer.”

Ladybug made it to the very top of the tower and tied Chloe to it.

“Please Marinette uh… Ladybug, I’m sorry for all the things I said and did to you!” Chloe cried

“Save it Chloe! You hurt me, my friends, and Chat almost died last night because of you!”

Chat landed on the beam next to Ladybug…

“I see I made it just in time”

“Go away Chat… This is between me and that spoiled brat!”

“Look bug… I know how much of a pain she can be, but our job is to protect civilians; not hurt them!”

“Yes… see; even that feline agrees with me”

“Shut up Chloe! I’m trying to save your sorry worthless life, I really think you should just keep your mouth closed for once!” Chat pinched his nose.

“Why should you save her?! She thinks I should fire you because she thinks you’re pathetic and worthless!”

“I know what she said, and I know my own worth; what you think about me is what really matters to me, not what she says”

“I lost everything Chat! She knows my identity now and so does my whole class, I can’t imagine how disappointed Adrien is of me now”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because, I love him and she told him I had a crush on him and he looked upset and today after I revealed I was Ladybug, he looked heartbroken”

“Marinette, I wasn’t upset, I was shocked because you stuttered around me so much I thought you hated me all this time; but today, I was happy and pretty angry with myself to not realized how close my partner was to me all these years”

“A-Adrien?”

“In the flesh, My lady”

“NO, nononono! My Adrikans is that Alley cat?!”

“Yeah Chloe… the same cat you called lower class”

“DADDY!!” Chloe screamed and whined “Please tell me I’m having a nightmare!”

“Be quiet Chloe! Do you want to get akumatized?!” Chat warned

“I won’t get akumatized… will I?” Chloe panicked

“Sure, you will! you’ll become part of the lower class” Ladybug snickered

“Look Marinette, I’m sorry I’ve been a real brat to you and everyone, the truth is; everyone likes you more than me, even Adrien and… I’ve been jealous”

“You’re just saying that because you’re tied up here!”

“I…I wish I was, Sabrina is my only friend and Adrien put’s up with me because he’s nice, I figured if I said Ladybug was my best friend; people would like me more because a superhero was my friend” Chloe put her head down as the tears welled up in her eyes. “I’m a terrible person for hitting you and pushing you down the stairs”

“What does it matter Chloe?! If you never found out who ladybug was, you’d still be bullying Marinette!”

“Yes, you’re right; I wish I could make it up to you”

“My Lady, may I speak to Chloe alone for a moment?” Adrien stroked her hair that was flowing in the wind and stared into her eyes.

Marinette bit her lip and sighed, she couldn’t say no to him especially the way he stared at her.

“I’ll… go down a few levels” Ladybug looked past Chat to see Chloe clutching the metal for dear life and looking like her world just ended.

Ladybug sighed again and jumped down 4 levels and sat with her legs dangling over the side.

Chat walked over to Chloe and untied her and they sat down on the metal beam. He put his arm around her shoulder to steady her in the harsh wind.

“Are… are you really my Adrikans?”

“Yes! And I told you before Chloe… we’re just friends, I’ve been in love with Ladybug since the first day we fought together, I just didn’t know until today who she was behind the mask. I guess I can thank you for that”

“But…but… what about us?” she pleaded “I thought we were meant to be together”

“Chloe, this alley cat will still be your friend if you want me to be; but I can’t do that if things don’t change between you and Marinette and you causing people to get akumatized all the time, the one last night nearly killed me and ladybug saved my life”

“I’m sorry Adrien, I never thought my actions would hurt you: you’re not worthless and you’re not pathetic… will you… forgive me?”

“What about Marinette and our secret? Can you keep our Identities a secret so we can continue to protect you _and_ Paris? We have put our lives on the line the save you on more than one occasion”

“I didn’t realize how much I hurt _Ladybug-_ Marinette… can you call her for me?”

Chat let Chloe go and hopped down to the level that ladybug was on. She had her head down and he could clearly see the tears that dropped onto her suit. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

“What’s the tears for My lady?”

“Because I messed up Chat… I mean Adrien, I let her get to me and now our identities are exposed! I’m sorry I ruined your day and I can’t believe I been pushing my partner away for my crush who just happens to be my partner”

“Don’t say that, I’m glad it happened and she’s not going to tell anyone! Finding out my lady has a crush on me after all these years of her pushing me away? This is my best day _EVER!”_

“You’re not disappointed that it’s me?”

“Not a chance! But I _was_ afraid you’d be disappointed in me since you hardly talk to me out of the suit”

“Well, I was afraid I wasn’t good enough for you” she said sadly

“You? are you kidding me? Even Chloe envies you in and out of the suit”

“I’m sorry but I don’t believe her!” Ladybug rolled her eyes “she lied to me about me to my face!”

“Well, Mari…. I grew up with that spoiled brat and I know when she’s lying and when she’s telling the truth and someone of her status and pride would never admit to being jealous of someone that she felt was beneath her; I’m certain she was honest about how sorry she is, besides; it goes against everything she believes in to admit something like that, even with the threat of falling to her death”

“What about…” Ladybug put her head down

“I’m sure she won’t reveal our identities, if that was your next question”

“What about school? Surely the media has surrounded the school by now”

“Well, there’s one way to find out” Chat stood up from the beam and helped his lady to stand.

“How about we place a bet” Chat smiled

“A bet? What sorta bet?” Ladybug looked confused

“If I’m right, you meow in front of the class” Chat teased

“I’m not going to meow because you’re going to lose; the media is going to be waiting for us!”

“If I’m wrong, then were exposed, you kiss me in front of everyone in class, give up our miraculouses and we start dating”

Marinette thought for a moment and felt pretty bummed, she wanted to date him regardless of winning or losing. Maybe he didn’t want to be with her after all! heck, he knows she has a crush on him and it must be something he needs to say to help her feel better about herself. She didn’t want to be put through any more embarrassment and even though she wanted to be with her crush, it wasn’t going to be because of a stupid bet.

“I’m going to have to say no, Chat… let’s just get this over with so I can spend my last moments with Tikki before the guardian takes her back” Marinette softly spoke.

“Come on, have a little faith; you’re the embodiment of good luck”

“Good Luck” Marinette chuckled under her breath.

“Chloe asked to talk with you, My Lady… maybe- “

“Fine! Let’s just get this over with”

Ladybug swung her way back up to where Chloe sat, clutching at the beam. She walked over and sat a few feet away from her.

“Chat said you wanted to speak to me?!”

“Yes, and I know you hate me and would love if I just jumped off this beam and became a spot on the ground”

“Yes, I do and yes I would” Ladybug said dryly

“Look, I don’t know what or how or when I’ll be able to win your trust if that is even possible; but, I can’t live without Ladybug because I look up to her and she shows me what a real hero is. Sometimes I see her in Marinette and it makes me mad that she has ladybugs qualities and I don’t, that’s why I hated Marinette and could never give her a valid reason as to why I bullied her so much. I wanted her to hurt so I could feel better about myself. I wanted her to look stupid around people so everyone would say I was perfect but I ended up the only one looking and acting like a fool… You don’t have to forgive me or even like me, I just want you to know that I would never hurt you again and I promise to be a better person if you would keep being the amazing person that you are”

“Did you rehearse that?! Because, you don’t sound very convincing”

“Do you really think I would have a rehearsed apology sitting in the back of my head for a one Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“I don’t know Chloe…I’ve underestimated you before!”

“Well, this time you’re just going to have to trust me”

“No, I don’t; I only trust Chat, we’re partners and a team and he’s proven his love and loyalty in battle many times and we saved each other’s lives countless times! We understand what trust is, we know what trust is, we believe in that trust and it has never… ever failed us! So, don’t speak so lightly on what trust is! Adrien believes in you… But I don’t share his enthusiasm”

“You see… You just taught me something” Chloe sighed “To me, it was a word that I was planning on acting on based on what I was taught… but you have it in your heart and you live it with determination and passion and unshaken resolve! That is why I look up to you, that is why I want to be like you”

“I don’t want you to be like me! I just want you to be yourself without being such a brat all the time!”

“I can’t say I won’t stop being a brat over night, but I will do as you ask”

Ladybug said nothing and Chat took the opportunity to cut in.

“Can we get back to school now before next period starts and they call my father? I really don’t want to get grounded”

“Sorry kitty… you take her back, I’ll be there momentarily”

“Don’t be too long, we have a lot to talk about My lady”

Chat picked up Chloe and vaulted back to school. Once they we at the school, Chat DE transformed in private and then walked into a quiet school. Adrien was very relieved that no one alerted the media. When Adrien and Chloe walked into class, the entire class stared in awe but no one spoke.

Thanks for joining us Mr. Agreste and Miss Bourgeois, where is Miss Dupain Cheng? I was under the impression that Adrien and Marinette was helping you get to your Appointment? How did your appoint fair?”

“She… did and uh, my appointment went well” Chloe put her head down and went to her seat

“I’m right here Ma’am” Marinette walked into class shortly after

The whole class burst into cheers

“MEOW!” Marinette said out loud and Adrien turned with the biggest grin on his face

“Miss Cheng, are you feeling well?” the teacher questioned through the loud cheers of the class

“I think I might need to see the nurse”

“Adrien, do you mind escorting miss Cheng to the nurse since you both already missed most of the class?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all”

Adrien looked at Nino and Alya who were holding their thumbs up and the smiles on the classes faces and it warmed his heart that they had so many friends. Adrien took Marinette’s hand and led her out of the classroom and the class broke out into cheers again to the bemusement of the teacher wondering what was going on.

“So, will you be my girlfriend now or will you keep pushing me away?”

Marinette turned to face him and pulled him into a kiss that caught him off guard. When she broke the kiss, she stared him in the eyes and said…

“Does that answer your question?”


End file.
